No such things as sad endings
by mariam2003archers
Summary: Peter decides to finally take a break of all the drama doing on in DC. He travels to Paris with his family; Elisabeth, young Neal (his son) and himself. However, he finds out secrets along the way that he never thought were possible.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"No such things as sad endings/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was 6 years after Neal's death , that Peter decided to take a vacation in Paris for a week , with his family, Elisabeth , young Neal and himself. On there second day young Neal basically begged his father to go to the park that was in front of the hotel they stayed at. It was clear that the young 6 year-old didn't want to stay in the hotel any longer, and instead go for an adventure. But that saddened peter, the young boy reminded him of Neal, he had Elisabeth's dark blue eyes and curly brown hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After arriving to the park , Elisabeth started unpacking the pick nick that they had brought with them, Neal ran to the swings and Peter took in the nature and liveliness of this city. Finally Peter understood span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwhy his late consultant loved Paris so much ; The breeze , wind in your hair , the songs that the environment creates . Form birds chirping to the wind hustling. It made Peter forget all about his life until Elisabeth planted a kiss on his cheek and brought him back to reality. After a while, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElisabeth asked him to go check on young Neal, he started to look around but then got worried when he couldn't find him anywhere . Thankfully , he felt a huge weight off his shoulders when he spotted his son, playing with a young girl. This girl was about his age,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanshe had bright blue eyes and black straight hair with curls at the end . She was very beautiful despite her young age , Peter felt stupid having these thought about a 6 year-old girl , but it was true./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Neal looked up to his father, he started introducing him to the girl, Neal: "dad this is Kate , Kate this is my father"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nice to meet you sir" peter was confused of how this girl who appeared to have lived here all her life knew proper and flute English. "Are you from America ?" Peter asked with a puzzled look ." No sir I learned English from my parents , they were both form America" , interrupting the conversation neal looked to his father with sad puppy eyes and asked "can I keep playing dad , please .." , to his surprise his father agreed. "Okay, but only if its okay with this young ladies parents". Kate looked at peter with a big smile and replied , " oh, yes sir my house is just by the corner, I come to the park almost every day "./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter agreed and turned back to the pick nick site, he sat down next to Elisabeth with a grin that was all to familiar to her. "What did you do" she asked with curiosity , knowing that he had done something cheeky. Peter's grin grew wider as he began to tell her " well honey, looks like our son has met his first crush, and it ironic because her name was Kate"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter looked at El with a frown , she knew that he was starting to remember his late consultant , "don't worry hon , its just childish love" .Peter looked at his wife to further justify his look, " No , its not that El" . She span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlooked at him with a puzzled expression "its just that, when she looked at me , she had bright blue eyes and pearly white teeth , and her smile …." Peter trailed off into his thoughts , then he continued " I never seen anyone smile like that in my life….. except" peter felt a lump in his throat , he didn't want to say the name , so EL said it instead "Neal , could it be his daughter ?" . By now the couple knew that they where making no sense but there was only one way to know./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter called both kid, although this was a long shot, Peter knew that their was hope so he looked at Kate with a smile and then looked at El , she knew this was her signal to talk "Hey sweetie , do you mind telling us your last name , you know just to know you better" , Kate looked puzzled she looked at Neal , span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhe gave her a nod signaling that it was okay to tell them. So she gathered her confidence and said" my last name is bennet " and then she continued to say "Kate Elisabeth bennet"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peters eyes grew wider as he looked at El , they both knew that this was not a coincidence . Kate was Neal's first love before he died . Bennet was Na style="mso-comment-reference: md_1; mso-comment-date: 20181001T2037;"eal's/aspan class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; line-height: 107%;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-a id="_anchor_1" class="msocomanchor" href=" #_msocom_1" name="_msoanchor_1"[md1]/a!-[endif]-span style="mso-special-character: comment;" /span/span/span original last name and Elisabeth was Peters wife's name . Peter was barely able to talk, but he knew that if he didn't ask this he would regret it. Petert looked at Kate and asked her what was her fathers name is, she answered Shawn .His eyes fell to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Despite her young age, Kate knew that both were looking for someone in particular. So she said with a smile trying to brighten up the situation. "If you are looking for someone in this area of France , my house is just right the corner , my father span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanknows almost everyone style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe would probably be able to help you"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El looked at Kate and gave her a warm smile that it was okay , and that they will think about it . later that evening Kate told them that she had to go , and both of them watched her as she reached her house./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was a sleepless night for both peter and Elisabeth. Peter was busy thinking about his partner. Knowing that he husband was awake Elisabeth asked span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What's wrong". Peter gave her a sigh and said "Nothing , I just cant shake the feeling that he might be here . Neal might still be alive , what if she is his daughter span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span, she looks exactly like him". Elisabeth continued to calm her husband and help him make more rational thoughts. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Honey don't worry, tomorrow we will go to that house and see" , Elisabeth knew that Neal had died 6 years ago , but peter always kept reminding her of how he faked his own death, although it was hard to believe , their was hope./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next day came , and Peter was like a child on Christmas eve, he couldn't wait to go and see for himself . He wished that it would be him , that Neal is still alive. So the couple called a cab , and finally where on their way to the house./p  
p class="MsoNormal"This was it , peter looked at Elisabeth worried he then gathered all that was left of him and knocked at the gate . From the outside the house looked modern yet elegant. It was defiantly very artistic, and probably very expensive as well. Something that he knew his partner would have liked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPeter was interrupted from his thoughts when someone opened the door it was a young girl, Kate. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe girl that they met yesterday, she looked at the couple then at Neal and immediately span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanher eyes brightened up , " I told my parents you where coming , I'm so happy you did Neal". She grabbed Neal's hand and entered her house. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter Peter and El span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandecided to go in .They where first greeted by the greens of a large garden , with plants of all types and fruits .The outside of the house was large and extremely eye catching . There were art sculptures and a huge fountain, surrounded bu varieties of colorful bushes . It looked as if were nothing but a picture .As the children rushed through the door, a mans voice called after them "Be careful honey" .Before even seeing who the man is peter almost broke down, he could have recognized that voice from a crowd of people./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was Neal ,after all this time he was alive. The figure still had nospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanidea who he was about to meet. Neal walked out the door frame and instantly froze. Peter felt a huge gap close in his heart. The kind that neal left when he died. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElisabeth ran to Neal with tears in hear eyesspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanand gave him a warm hug . Peter walked a little faster to reach him and did the same thing, both men tried not to cry and to control their emotions, Neal did just that but peter let out a sniff./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After all the warm hugs, Neal l invited them into his home .The couple walked in to the house , and where welcomed by all different types of art hanging on every wall , the house was well furnished and was modern but with a hint of culture./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter decided to begin the conversation "where the hell were you, I thought you died " peter seemed sincere with a hint of anger ,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span" why didn't you tell us , tell me!" . Neal was feeling bad, but then all of a sudden he remembered and didn't feel the guilt. "well maybe because the first deal that we had the FBI blew it , I earned my freedom only to have someone take it away"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have a point, but you could have at least told me"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I couldn't"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why not ! After you supposedly em'died'/em, we had a full funeral./p  
p class="MsoNormal"And all that time it was an empty casket. So you better give me a good reason ,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Or help me god .."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, okay….I'm sorry I didn't tell you … I didn't tell you because, You were/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The only one that would have changed my mind. I'm sorry peter, but the choses I made on/p  
p class="MsoNormal"That day, six years ago still haunt me everyday."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter felt a rush of guilt come over him and at last decided to redirect the conversation, to something more pleasant./p  
p class="MsoNormal""okay.. So how have you been, still in the business of forging"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No actually, after I came to Paris. I found a more reliable job selling famous pieces for an honest deal. I'm also surprised by how much money I gained from it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm happy that I influenced you to do your best, and I can see that you have a wonderful daughter and a stronglegal/strong job"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"At that both men including Elisabeth laughed in remembrance of the old days./p  
p class="MsoNormal"To be continued.../p  
div style="mso-element: comment-list;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-hr class="msocomoff" align="left" size="1" width="33%" /!-[endif]-  
div style="mso-element: comment;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-  
div id="_com_1" class="msocomtxt"!-[endif]-span style="mso-comment-author: 'mamamd dqa'; mso-comment-providerid: 'Windows Live'; mso-comment-userid: b3c61b3df2130be9;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-a name="_msocom_1"/a!-[endif]-/span  
p class="MsoCommentText"span class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-special-character: comment;" !- [if !supportAnnotations]-a class="msocomoff" href=" #_msoanchor_1"[md1]/a!-[endif]-/span/span/span/p  
!- [if !supportAnnotations]-/div  
!-[endif]-/div  
/div 


End file.
